


It's a good thing you're on vacation

by MxTrashTM



Series: G-Man oneshots [3]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I used a TAZ quote 2 make u cry, Oneshot, Sadness, cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM
Summary: Gman is a bad father by human means and he deserves it.
Series: G-Man oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	It's a good thing you're on vacation

"𝑶𝒖𝒓 𝒄𝒂𝒑𝒂𝒄𝒊𝒕𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒘𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒉 𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒎𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒘𝒆 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒐𝒑𝒍𝒆."

You know what love is.  
You have seen it.  
You have experienced it.  
You have given it.

Yes, you once gave it.  
You want to give it again.  
You want to form bonds.  
You want to be with people again.

You once felt the warmth of a hug, the safety only a hug like that could bring

You felt the warmth of another's hands, understanding as you both connected.  
You want to ensure safety.  
You want to show understanding.  
Relationships come in many forms.  
Bonds are formed in many ways.

Birth.

A greeting.

An understanding.

Sometimes, you meet and know.

Bonds need constant maintenance.  
If they are to be keeped safe.  
If they are to be understood.  
If they are to be cared for.

You've cared once.  
You've understood once.  
You gave safety to those you cared about once.

There's beauty in that.  
The bonds you had.

But now  
Where you are  
Where you've been for the longest time  
You...  
You haven't been who you were  
People change, yes.  
But has your job changed you this much?  
If  
If...  
If the ones you once knew could see you now, how would they react?

How could you continue knowing that you're not   
You

You can travel back in time, but for something like this, there is no way you would be aloud it.  
For something so emotional.  
You do not fear firing  
You're the best they have.  
But  
You do fear something else

You fear what they can do  
You fear the emotions they can rip from you  
You need to keep this from getting too out of control  
They could change everything.  
How would your son react when his father doesn't love him?  
When his father doesn't bring safety to his hugs?

When his father doesn't show he understands?

How will he feel when his father treats his friends like tools?  
When he regards them as nothing?  
A blank stare, a toneless voice.  
Almost robotic  
Entirely not human

You fear your emotions  
You fear your employers will take them

It's a good thing you're on vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried at "There's beauty in that."  
> Don't ask me why I feel sad cry about this.  
> Don't ask me why I write these


End file.
